Darkness Deep
by purpleline
Summary: Una aventura ambientada en el año 2112. Criaturas de la noche salen a la luz.  Por favor recibo muy pocos reviews espero recibir mas con este fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo.**

En el 2012 nos encontramos en una catástrofe mundial encontrándonos en medio de una terrible guerra la cual es recordada en los libros de historia tras un siglo y temida por la mayoría de los lectores. En aquellos tiempos no era válida la existencia de tales criaturas por lo cual fue de gran impresión desembocar batallas en contra de estas.

Se dice que la guerra fue iniciada por dos razas distintas a las nuestras, Vampiros contra Demonios.

Luego, al pasar el tiempo se les fueron uniendo otras especies, Hombres lobo, Deidades, Hechiceros, Híbridos, Tele patas… y por ultimo también los humanos.

La guerra término 5 años después, los humanos resultamos vencedores. Matamos tantas especies como pudimos hasta el punto de exigirlas por completo… o eso creemos, pero, también los humanos perdimos un 40% de nuestra población en la tierra por causa de la guerra.

Las especies no se fueron por completo, más bien se mesclaron con los nuestros. Ahora nacen niños 75% humano, 10% tele pata, 15% hombre lobo.

La siguiente historia está mayoritariamente ambientada en el año 2112. Tras un siglo de la guerra hay una aproximación de un 93% de humanos mesclados en esta época y el porcentaje sigue aumentando, aun así vivimos en un ambiente de completa ignorancia sin saber que no somos completamente humanos (estos son archivos confidenciales solo lo sabe el gobierno).

En un Instituto dos chicos se conocerán el uno al otro, uno de ellos se descubrirá a si mismo y todo lo que ha estado oculto durante años.

**Bienvenido a Darkness Deep.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Día: 21. Mes: 12. Año: 2112.**

_Para este momento creer en "Criaturas nocturnas" es similar a creer en ellas antes de que se manifestaran._

Entra en la biblioteca, tira su chaqueta sobre la mesa, un alumno hace un sonido de silencio mientras los otros lo miran atentamente, ignora a todos los expectantes, coge cualquiera de los libros sobre vampiros del stand, se sienta, sube los pies sobre la mesa, se quita sus lentes oscuros mientras observa las letras que contiene el libro. Ve como la información se actualiza como si fuera un holograma. Luego de que el escrito sea correspondiente al día de hoy simplemente copia en su cuaderno un mini párrafo de lo que contiene el libro:

_Reseña del 21 de diciembre del 2012(tercera guerra mundial)_

_No se sabe con exactitud la causa de la batalla vampiros contra demonios, existen rumores de que esta dio inicios mucho antes._

_No paso sino al 2012 que la humanidad también resulto afectada._

_Por Lyserg Diethel._

Luego de escribir su "reseña" de 3 líneas cerro su blog de notas saco un cigarrillo de su bolso y lo encendió con su yesquero, no habían pasado 2 minutos cuando llego la bibliotecaria con el coordinador de básica (su coordinador) para enviarlo hacia la dirección.

-Aish, ¿otra vez aquí Diethel? Ya ni se que hacer contigo ¿Qué hizo esta vez?-dijo la directora hastiada.

-Lo vimos fumando de nuevo pero esta vez en la biblioteca- dijo el coordinador.

-¿En la biblioteca? Y ¿Qué hacías en la biblioteca? ¿Tratar de incendiarla?- le dice con una sonrisa son sacona.

-Estaba realizando la tarea de historia la cual en realidad me parece una abominación por hacernos escribir-le responde Lyserg mirándola desafiante. Le entrega su blog de notas, luego de un par de segundos la directora estalla en carcajadas.

-Estas suspendido por 2 días. Uno por fumar en la biblioteca y el otro por hacer esta ridiculez, además tendrás que participar por las próximas semanas en algún club, dejare que decidas cual.

-Ridiculez, ¿en que se basa para decirlo?

-Las reseñas contienen mas de media línea y están escritas con la opinión de cada quien, no es una copia de un libro de vampiros en quinta categoría debería resaltar. Serán 3 días de suspensión, ahora vete, tengo muchas cosas que hacer…- le responde arrogante mientras se voltea.

-"Maldita vieja, ahora como le diré a mis padres que me expulsaron por 3 días de nuevo. Creo que debería dejar de fumar en la escuela"-venia pensando mientras iba camino a su casa.

Abre la puerta de su casa, entra a ella, se acuesta en el sofá y le ordena a la tele que se encienda.

Luego de unos 10 minutos de estar viendo American Idol llega su hermana corriendo pero al verlo se para en seco.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la escuela. Sabes, no importa, ya me voy, dile a mama antes de que yo lo haga- le dice todo esto a una velocidad impresionante y sale de la casa.

Suspira resignado y sube al segundo piso.

-Mama me expulsaron por 3 días de la escuela así que voy a estar más tiempo en casa-le dice mientras camina a su habitación.

Odiaba tener que escribir sus propias reseñas. ¿Era en realidad necesario? Porque para eso existían las computadoras.

(3 días después)

Se encontraba con los ojos totalmente abiertos los cuales mostraban una imagen de asco/impresión/horror y al frente estaban haciendo una barata interpretación de Romeo y Julieta.

Club de teatro ¿en que estaba pensando? definitivamente cuando lo escogió le pareció la mejor opción además de que todos los demás clubes estaban llenos.

-¡Excelente! ¡Magnifico!- salió gritando la profesora de la nada.

-Si, como no-dijo por lo bajo.

-Lyserg, no has participado en toda la clase- le dice la profesora

-La verdad no lo encuentro necesario, ellos lo hacen muy bien- le respondió dándole una de sus sonrisitas con las que nadie se le negaba a nada.

-Esta bien, pero necesito que te pongas en pareja con alguien ya que en nuestra próxima clase se hará una interpretación de cualquier obra a su gusto.

-"Genial"- pensó.

Busco con la mirada a cualquier persona que pudiera ser de su agrado hasta que dio con un chico bastante guapo de cabello largo y ojos negros. Su mirada era seria la cual daba a demostrar claramente que al igual que el no deseaba estar allí. Se le acerco y le dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Menuda clase, no puede ser más inútil.

-Si, pero si te desagrada ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-le dice el otro chico.

-No estoy por gusto si es lo que piensas, esto es solo la peor forma de tortura que pudo hallar la directora para que no me metiera en problemas además… -le dice deteniéndose por un momento- tu tampoco quieres estar aquí.

-Pues, es cierto, odio estar aquí pero lamentablemente no puedo decirte mis razones del porque venir.

-Mmmm y ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hao Asakura ¿y tu niño lindo?-le pregunta Hao mirándolo a los ojos, observando el sonrojo de Lyserg.

-Lyserg Diethel.

-Pues bien Lyserg, ya somos pareja- dice levantándose del asiento y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, la clase ya había terminado.

-"Tal vez la clase de teatro no sea tan mala"- pensó Lyserg mientras se dirigía a la salida.


	3. Chapter 3

Se conoce, sabe lo que hace, pero este es el momento, la hora vital que no puede dejar escapar aunque se desconozca justo en ese instante.

Enciende el blu ray y comienza de esta forma a observar la reiterada cantidad de imágenes.

-"Por fin solo"- pensó para sí mismo. No se esperaba que después de lo ocurrido le volvieran a dar la confianza de poder quedarse en la casa solo, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en cosas colaterales, tenía que ver el video, llevaba demasiado tiempo reprimiéndose, no podía permitirse olvidar. Se quedo viendo fijamente la pantalla la pantalla la cual mostraba una familia completamente feliz, una madre, un padre y dos niños.

-¡Hermano!, sabes donde esta mi ce…- una niña de unos 10 años se quedo parada en el medio de la sala con el ceño fruncido observando a un peli verde totalmente descolocado con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

-¡Ahh!, ¿qué haces tú aquí? Creí que habías salido con mamá- dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente e intentaba apagar el televisor.

-¡Ja!, estás loco, mamá jamás te volverá a dejar solo después de lo que paso la última vez- dijo la pequeña castaña mientras se volteaba -¿Qué estabas viendo?- se empezó a acercar al televisor para encender este.

-¡No, no lo hagas!- dijo impulsivamente levantándose del sofá para detenerla.

Luego de que lo encendió se quedo con la misma mirada pérdida de este mundo que tenia Lyserg antes de que ella llegara, la sonrisa que estaba en su rostro desapareció y se quedo inerte frente al televisor.

-Es…- dijo ella anonadada.

-Sí, eso fue antes de que papá falleciera- dijo mientras apagaba el televisor y el blu ray. La castaña se quedo mirándolo con ojos acuosos, de repente se escucha la puerta de la entrada abrirse y un "_niños ya llegue_" salir del piso de abajo –no le digas nada- susurro antes de encender de nuevo la tele en un canal de futbol, pero los ojos de la castaña empezaron a derramar silenciosas lagrimas. Lyserg al verla inmediatamente la abrazo y le dio palabras de consuelo -¿Por qué no piensas en algo más? Algo que te haga feliz.

-Si- inmediatamente mostro una sonrisa en su rostro y sus lagrimas dejaron de caer, mostraba una pose de colegiala enamorada –hoy vi al amor de mi vida, es tan guapo, todas mis amigas están locas por él…

El ojiverde, al ver a su hermana de nuevo con su actitud de siempre fingió que la escuchaba mientras veía la televisión. Era la final España contra Inglaterra no podía perdérsela por nada. Estaban a punto de marcar un gol cuando…

-¿Me estas escuchando?- pregunta la castaña mientras se coloca en todo su centro ocular.

-Sí, sí y ¿Cómo se llama tu tal amor?- pregunto rápidamente mientras trataba de esquivar a su hermana.

-Ah, su nombre es Hao Asakura, esta en 3er año igual que tu- tan solo escucho el nombre Hao dejo de ver la tele y se fijo en su pequeña hermana -¿lo conoces?- pregunto encantada.

-Si de hecho, somos compañeros en el club de teatro, tenemos que realizar una obra de…, bueno, todavía no lo tenemos previsto.

-¿En serio? ¿Podrías traerlo a casa? Por favor-le pidió mientras se arrodillaba cómicamente en la alfombra –hare lo que quieras.

En ese instante a Lyserg se le ocurrieron una sarta de cosas que podría no hacer su hermana pero una en especial le llamo la atención.

-Está bien, trato hecho. Lo traeré a casa si no vuelves jamás a decirle a mamá las cosas que hago en la escuela- le dijo extendiéndole una mano en señal de pacto.

-Si viene- concluyo ella cerrando el trato.

-Está bien Mónica, vete a tu habitación- el ojiverde se volteo para seguir viendo la tele.

-No, me quedo contigo- dijo sentándose junto a él en el sofá mientras subía los pies en la mesa sin intención de irse.

-Bueno, pero te advierto que después del partido veré "_The Ring_"-el peli verde puso una sonrisa maliciosa para ahuyentarla, sabía que su hermana detestaba las películas de terror del siglo XX.

-Ash, tú y tus películas viejas y extrañas-la castaña se levanto para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

Siguió viendo el juego hasta el momento en que enfrento la realidad, ¿y si Hao no aceptaba ir a su casa? Bueno, ya se le ocurriría como convencerlo.

Dentro del aula de clases ya casi llena, un profesor despistado y nada se encontraba leyendo un libro de Stephen King mientras sus estudiantes hacían y deshacían a su antojo.

Lyserg se levanta de su asiento y se dirige con pasos lentos al asiento de cierto castaño apuesto. Se sienta encima de la mesita frente a Hao captando así la atención de este.

-Hola, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Si bueno, quería preguntarte cuando nos reunimos para planificar lo de la obra, es decir, ni siquiera sabemos que vamos a realizar- el peli verde dijo esto a una rapidez impresionante. Hao tenía el poder de hacer sentir insignificante a la persona que hablara con él y aunque Lyserg trataba de ignorar este hecho de igual forma se sentía algo nervioso cuando estaba frente a él.

El moreno dejo escapar un suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos para luego mirar a Lyserg.

-Sí, deberíamos reunirnos chico ingles, que tal mañana en mi casa luego de que terminen las clases- el dijo el castaño en tono seguro mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Por una fracción de segundo a Lyserg le pareció ver como los ojos de Hao pasaban de un color negro abrumante a un rojo escarlata hipnotizante y luego de vuelta a su color.

-S-sí, claro- luego de responderle algo nervioso, se baja de la mesita para devolverse a su asiento.

-"Diablos, debí haberle pedido que fuéramos a mi casa, y ahora ¿Qué le diré a Mónica?"- el chico peli verde se preguntaba el por qué se le fue toda la conversación que tenía planeada en el instante en el que se sintió atraído por los profundos ojos de Hao. Se sintió sumamente idiota por la respuesta tartamudeante que le dio, bueno iba a pasar el día de mañana con el así que habría bastante tiempo para invitarlo luego a su casa.

La mañana se le antojo groseramente minutos no podían pasar de una manera más lenta y delirante, era como si fuera un eterno día en la escuela. No veía el momento en el que terminaran las clases y que todos pudieran retirarse a sus respectivos hogares, o en su caso, al hogar de alguien más. Tal vez eso era lo que hacía que el tiempo pasara de la forma más lenta posible.

El timbre de salida sonó de forma escandalosa, recorriendo todos los rincones del Instituto. Lyserg, quien estaba medio adormilado en una aburrida clase de vectores en Matemática, dio un respingo al oír el ensordecedor timbre que daba salida de aquella cárcel temporal, luego de esto dio un largo bostezo mientras se tallaba los ojos con las manos. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Hao parado frente a él con los brazos cruzados, una sonrisa sexy y una ceja en alto.

-Bien, vámonos- le dijo dando un suspiro y levantándose de su asiento.

-Ja, ja, ja ¿sabes? Luces realmente bien cuando duermes- Lyserg bien trato de aguantar las ganas de sonrojarse, de no cambiar su expresión, pero le fue totalmente imposible. Hao le dio una sonrisa picara cuando salieron del Instituto.

El camino hacia la casa de Hao fue en total silencio. Lyserg miraba absorto la vista de aquellas magnificas casas por las cuales pasaban. Se detuvieron en una espectacular, totalmente blanca con ventanas de un perfecto azul marino. Entraron a la gran casa la cual era igual de magnifica por dentro.

-Mis padres… están trabajando, así que estaremos solos- dijo el castaño subiendo las escaleras. Lyserg lo siguió inmediatamente.

Si bien se ponía nervioso en un lugar abarrotado de gente junto con Hao, estar solo en una casa con el moreno no sería su mejor fuerte.

La habitación era enorme y luminosa, las sabanas de la cama de color vino exuberante, el techo estaba recubierto con un enorme espejo, todas las repisas, el closet, todo en la habitación le resulto demasiado erótico. Inmediatamente se voltea y ve a Hao cerrando la puerta con seguro y recostándose sobre ella.

-"Ok, esto no está nada bien"- pensó Lyserg de forma segura. Estaba seguro de que algo andaba mal, aquella manera en la que Hao se le iba acercando, aquella manera en la que Hao le miraba, no estaba bien.

-Lyserg ¿te siente bien?-le pregunta en un tono seductor.

-S-sí, me siento perfectamente…-dijo esto en un susurro, cada vez se sentía más débil.

-¿en serio? Mmmm, yo te veo algo … pálido-en ese instante el ojiverde pudo ver claramente como los ojos de Hao cambiaban totalmente de color a rojo escarlata.

Luego de esto no supo mas de si mismo, había perdido la conciencia.

….

Espero que les allá gustado el cap, lamento no haber actualizado antes no tenía tiempo.

Por fin tengo oficialmente 14 años y ya me están pegando la menopausia de la edad.

Dejen un bonito review .


End file.
